


Share

by e_addi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Insemination, M/M, cum sharing, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: IgNoct x F!Reader, fully self-indulgent. Uses "Y/N" for names





	Share

It honestly didn't matter to you how this happened. All you knew was the feeling of two firm, hot bodies pressed to your front and back. All you knew was the feeling of chapped and soft and scarred lips pressing against your lips, your ear, your skin.You sighed when teeth nibbled on the skin of your neck when a hot mouth sucked on the skin of your chest. Your arms strained against your back, a silk tie keeping them together firmly. The feelings of lust and desire charged the air, your breathing mingling with theirs.

“We’ve barely touched her and she already looks ravaged, Iggy.” Came the smooth, deep tone of Noctis came from behind her; the bare brush of his stubble against the skin of your exposed neck sending shivers down your spine and pleasure straight to your core.

“And what a truly exquisite sight she is.” Ignis hummed against your chest, his eyes darkening under his tinted shades, his hands on your hips tightening in response. “Shall we see her utterly debauched then, Noct?” 

“Oh yeah,” Noctis agreed, enthusiasm lacing his voice as his hand around your waist rose to grip the base of your hair, tangling his fingers and pulling it back so it rested on his shoulder. You gasped from the pain, arms straining against the restraints, wishing you could do the same for him. . “It's been ten years since I’ve seen this pretty little face so lost in pleasure. It’ll be a sight to see, won't it, my Queen?”

His hand went from your hair to gripping your jaw, pulling it to the side to crash his mouth against yours. At the first taste of his tongue, you moaned into the kiss. You had forgotten how good a kisser Noctis was and the way he made your tongue dance with his had you feeling dizzy. Ignis occupied himself with unbuttoning your pants. He knelt down as you continued your kiss with Noctis, pulling your pants down inch by inch. Licking his lips, he couldn't resist biting the skin of your thigh, leaving small bite marks as he followed the fabric of your pants revealing your naked form to him. 

You squirmed, not being able to tear yourself from Noctis’s strong grip on your jaw. He swallowed every single whimper and moan that escaped your throat from Ignis’s ministrations, taking great pleasure in taking your breath away. As soon as Ignis had gotten your pants off your legs, his fingers immediately found themselves pressing against your clit through your panties. 

Noctis freed your mouth in time for a moan to leave your lips, your arms tugging against their restraints, wanting so much to bury your hands into the soft textures of Ignis's hair. Noctis chuckled as his fingers went to finish unbuttoning your shirt, leaving you bra clad with the hickies Ignis had left on display. His hands groped your breasts, the friction between the fabric of your bra and his warm hands combined with Ignis playing with your core through your panties making you shudder and moan helplessly. 

“How wet is she, Iggy?” Noctis questioned, his hands slipping under the cup of your bra to paw at your naked breasts.

“Drenched,” Ignis replied, voice husky with lust as he wet his lips again. “I would love nothing more than to taste you, darling.”

“Well, why don't you?” Noctis griped, fingers pinching your nipples as you let out whimpers. “It’s not like she's going to protest anything at this point.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis clipped, hands caressing your thighs before bringing one to grip behind your right knee. “But I’d like to hear it from the lady’s lips.” 

“Ever the gentleman,” Noctis chuckled and turned his head slightly to see your beet red, panting expression. “Well, Y/N? Ignis wants to know what you want him to.” 

You felt heat rush through your body at his words, face flushing even deeper earning you a soft coo from Noctis as he kissed your temple affectionately. You tried to open your mouth to speak but Noctis's hands on your chest and now caressing your stomach was distracting and made little whimpers leave your throat instead. 

Ignis rolled his eyes at his liege, growing weary of waiting for him to finish playing with you. He reminded you of his presence by pressing his finger back to your wet panties, drawing a long moan from you. 

“Please, tell me what you wish for me, Your Majesty?” Ignis intoned, dark green eyes meeting yours. 

“I-I…  _ Noct! _ ” You gasped when said man bit into the skin of your neck playfully. 

“Continue, Y/N. Just ignore me,” The asshole King said and you could feel him grinning against your skin. 

“I.. ˆ I want you to… to… e-eat my… _unff, Noct…_ _a-ah!_ Wha- _IGNIS!”_

You cried out, hips bucking as Ignis had easily lifted your left leg over his shoulder, slide your panties aside and attached his mouth to your weeping slit. Noctis had to wrap his arms around your waist to hold you up as you all but collapsed from Ignis eating your pussy like a man starved. You shuddered and strained your arms, gasping as the obscene sounds from Ignis utterly devouring you sent pleasure straight to your tightening core. 

“Ignis, Noctis please, please, please my _ -ah! _ My arms Noct  _ please!” _ You cried out, back arching when you felt a gloved finger entering you. “Ignis!”

“So hot…” Noctis groaned and proceeded to grind his hard erection against your ass, hissing when the friction of his boxers and pants rubbed against him. His hands fumbled with the tie restraining your arms and you struggled to hold yourself up with one leg, the other resting on Ignis’s shoulder. Feeling your arms free from their restraint, you immediately buried one into Ignis’s hair, gripping and pulling it lightly as you fucked yourself with his fingers and his mouth. Ignis groaned, the slight pain from your hair pulling heading straight for his cock straining against his tight pants.

“Noctis, if you wish to take her, you must prepare her now.” He growled, green eyes darkening in lust as he shifted them to see your expression of pleasure. He pulled your panties down, a grin slowly creeping on his lips as when he saw the stickiness stick to your panties. 

Noctis groaned in need, fingers trailing down your body to your slick cunt and rubbing them against your wet folds. You moaned, rocking onto his hand and whined when he stopped. His fingers retreated to your backside as Ignis continued to latch his mouth back to your core, sucking on your clit making you scream. You barely noticed bending over Ignis’s head as Noctis’s finger found your asshole.

You whimpered at the first breach, feeling the tight muscles slowly give way to Noctis's finger. Ignis's renewed enthusiastic efforts in driving you insane from eating you out helped distract you from the burn of Noctis stretching you with his fingers.

“Now, now, please! I need you- I need you both inside me now!” You pleaded, pulling on Ignis’s hair in your demands. “Very well, my Queen. You shall have us.” Noctis cooed into your ear, pulling you back against his chest as Ignis rose from the floor. You reached for him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him down to mould your lips together. You groaned at the tangy, sweet taste of your own essence on his tongue, the slick transferring to you in the heated exchange and dampening your skin. You could hear hurried unbuckling of their belts and zippers before Ignis reached down to pull both your legs up and around his waist. Noctis helped steady you against Ignis as he slowly slipped you down onto his cock. You threw your head back with a moan, lips agape as you felt him stretch you. You felt deliciously full and you showed just how much you loved it by enthusiastically bringing him back into a much-desired kiss. 

Noctis grasped your hips, steadying you as he lined his dick against your asshole. You relaxed in preparation only to tense up when Noctis didn't enter you and slipped down to tease at your front entrance, the one already filled with Ignis’s dick. 

“N-Noct?!” 

“Shhh.” Noctis cooed in your ear, breathing heavy as he pushed just a little against your filled hole. You gasped, clinging tighter to Ignis as he too groaned. “It’s okay babe, I know you can take me in too.” 

Both Ignis and Noctis groaned when the King pushed in just a little more. You gasped, feeling his head pop inside you and then the rest of his length. You barely heard Ignis cursing or Noctis murmuring how good you felt so tight around them both. Fuck, you could barely even breath. The stretched burned but it went straight to the ever-tightening coil in your stomach, sending crackling of pleasure and down your nerves. You were shaking in their arms, feeling full, too full; you could barely see through the haze of tears that had appeared in your eyes. 

“Move, move, move,  _ move, please.” _ You begged, gasping and whimpering and hissing when both of them started to rock in and out of you. Their paces were different - smooth. When Ignis withdrew, Noctis thrust in and when Noctis withdrew, Ignis thrust in. It was a never-ending cycle and you could feel yourself right at the edge of orgasm. 

“You can do better than this, darling.” Ignis crooned, burying his face into your neck. “Won't you come for us?” 

“I think she needs some help, Iggy.” Noctis laughed, breathless but oh so husky in your ear. “Would you like that, my Queen? Would you like to cum?”

You were too incoherent to give any semblance of civilized response, only nodding your head frantically and hoping they would understand. Noctis definitely did - or just didn't care if you wanted to or not, reaching between you and Ignis to brush his finger against your clit and push down on your lower stomach just as Ignis thrust in. 

You screamed with the action, your orgasm tearing through you and rocking you helpless body against them. You barely registered the simultaneous groans and grunts as your walls tightened around their cocks, rocking inside you in turns and drawing out your release. You sobbed when Noctis wouldn't stop rubbing your clit. You could feel the telltale of an orgasm quickly building up again. You jerked and moved along with them, over sensitive but gods you wanted more. 

“Inside- please inside me!” You babbled, nails raking marks across Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis groaned at your pleads, hips rocking rather desperately and breaking the rhythm he had with Noctis to chase his own orgasm. Noctis growled in response, biting onto your shoulder and making you yelp at the pain and moan when he soothingly licked the bleeding wound over. His own hips almost jackhammered his cock into you, uncaring of Ignis's reckless pace but he couldn't last long with your walls pushing their dicks together and the friction strong enough to have his balls tighten in preparation to release. 

“I’m about to cum… Iggy?” Noctis grunted out, hissing when you tightened around him again. 

“Just… about…” Ignis hissed through gritted teeth, his green eyes.

“Hear that, my Queen. You're gonna be so full of both our seeds filling you up to the brim you’ll be spilling us, do you like that?” Noctis broke off with a groan, feeling you tighten up at his words. Almost desperately, his fingers stroked harder against your clit, making you shiver from the stimulation. “Fucking Astrals, Y/N.  _ Come now.” _

Your second orgasm was far more intense than the first. Your body convulsed between them, your scream choked halfway through as your inner walls tightened around both their cocks. They responded with heavy groans and choked out curses as they jerked abruptly, coming one after another and releasing their seed inside of you. You moaned and sobbed, feeling the warmth in your channels filling you up and making you feel even more full. Your choked out sobs subsided as the two men inside you panted and trembled to hold you up between them as they struggled to stay steady from the force of their own release.

You couldn't stop trembling even as Noctis shaking left your body. Slowly, Ignis lowered your legs and your body and Noctis helped steady you when your legs refused to bear your weight. They felt useless with how utterly boneless and sated you felt. You could feel their mixed seeds starting to drip down your channel, the feeling intensified from your sensitivity of being stretched so completely and then your two orgasms in a row. 

Abruptly, Ignis dropped to his knees and latched his mouth to your slit, catching the cum dripping down and then digging his tongue in to coax out more. You screamed and yelled, hands immediately trying to push Ignis away from your abused cunt but Noctis held your hands back, quickly capturing your mouth with his as he allowed Ignis to dig out every bit of cum they had deposited in you. You could feel another god's damned orgasm building rapidly and with a few more flicks of Ignis's tongue on your clit, you were gone; bucking against Ignis's mouth and arching against Noctis's chest.

You collapsed against Noctis and he held you up steadily, his arms releasing your hands and going around your waist. Ignis rose from his position, mouth shut tight and wet from your cum and their own. Noctis leaned over your shoulder towards him and Ignis met him halfway, mouth opening and you could see the diluted white of cum mixed with your own before Noctis sealed their lips together with a groan. You watched with your breath stilted, feeling lust overpower you as the two incredibly handsome men shared the mixture of your cum. Not wanting to be left out your reached for both of their necks, turning their heads to you and opening your mouth for them. They eagerly shared your combined essence, hands roaming over your body sensually, affectionately and leaving you shuddering for more. 

Ignis was the one who pulled back first, his slightly messy pompadour falling across his forehead in reminisce of his hairstyle almost fifteen years ago. 

“I believe a hot soak is in order, your Majesty.” He suggested, voice steady as if he hadn't just been exchanging cum with them. 

“Oh yeah. A hot soak sounds good and someone needs to get cleaned up thoroughly.” Noctis agreed, smirking impishly at you. 

“I thought Iggy cleaned me up pretty well.” You bit your lip as you stared heatedly back at Noctis. 

His blue eyes darkened considerably. “I have a vested interest in seeing Iggy fuck you in the water while I take your mouth, Y/N. Care to indulge me?” 

A shiver went down your spine as Iggy’s arm around your waist tightened in response. 

“Well… I certainly have no complaints. You, Y/N?” Ignis smiled at you, dark green eyes heatedly devouring your messed up visage. 

You bit your lip to hide the grin that threatened to form.

“No complaints from me  _ at all. _ ”


End file.
